


Sanctify My Body

by bellamylover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Hot Emotional Frottage, Love, M/M, Post Hogwarts, Sexuality, coming to terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamylover/pseuds/bellamylover
Summary: Harry is surprised by how he feels and how gay he is for one Draco Malfoy, basically. After a heated argument at work startlingly twists into frottage, Harry comes to terms with how he feels and always has felt for a certain archenemy of his.





	Sanctify My Body

He’s desperate. Pleading. This is _Malfoy_. Malfoy. How could he not have imagined how good this would be? 

It was everything; completion of all that they were and could be, over and over, a thousand lifetimes over. _Him and Malfoy._ It just made sense. 

He was unravelling like he never had before. A simple touch and he had to keep from coming in his pants. He had no idea Malfoy could do this to him. One look from him and his blood singed in his veins. 

He’d tried his best to fight the whooping drop in his stomach and the immediate rush of blood to his cock when he saw the way Malfoy had looked at him in the middle of their tussle: frozen, against the wall, halted, eyes wide and dark, flushed, hazed. His eyes focused on Harry’s lips. The disbelief in Harry’s stomach when he realized what Malfoy was thinking, and a sudden registration of how entwined they were, without ever thinking twice. He was pressing Malfoy against the wall, his hands on his arms, resisting, Malfoy’s leg pressed against him, chests breathing angrily together. Now, he couldn’t stop feeling all over. Every hair in him stood up, alight with every point of contact and the hard, hard press of Malfoy’s flesh. His body was right there as soon as he saw the look in Malfoy’s eyes, but his head was slower to catch on.

And then Malfoy leaned forward and indignantly stole a kiss from him. It took a moment for Harry to catch up, but all his breath disappeared. And then he was desperately pressing back against Malfoy’s hard, willing body, his compliant, forceful lips. Was he falling? He couldn’t quite grasp anything right now. He’d never felt like this before. Like he’d never been with anyone else. Like Malfoy was the _only_ one for him.

Was kissing supposed to feel this good? Like he’d left this world long ago, like he’d been unlocked by some demon… was kissing ever supposed to be this bloody _euphoric?_ He couldn’t think of anything except banging Malfoy’s lips into the next dimension. Never stop; he would never, _ever_ stop. Draco was his, his, _his_. 

Harry was lost. It was as though the air swirled around them, living and thick, in and out, dripping all over them. It was what they’d always had, finally come to fruition. It was so thick that Harry felt the cloying smoke curling around them. 

_Never leave me_ his kisses seemed to say. And Malfoy was right there along with him, mouth following, tongue trailing, gasping when Harry’s lips left his, ending the separation as soon as possible. Their sweat mingled– _This is how it’s supposed to be,_ Harry thought. _Give me all of you. I want **you.**_ Huffing out a breath, Harry dove in for Draco's wet, hot mouth again. It was dark and begging him. _Unashamed and mine._ His tongue slicked through Draco's eager lips.

__

__

They were frotting now, rutting against each other with half, little mewling sounds breaking out from Malfoy’s throat. Every time he made that sound, Harry lost himself in another frenzy of him, _him, him._ He buried his face among Malfoy’s rapidly curling, mussed, sweaty golden hair as Harry sucked over his neck vehemently, pulling the skin into his mouth, sliding it against his teeth, over and over and over again. _Be mine,_ he willed at the flesh. Ahhh, here Malfoy’s scent filled Harry. He couldn’t get enough. Another broken gasp ripped from Malfoy, then a whimpered, _“Please.”_ It was so out of character for Malfoy; Harry thought he’d never heard anything sexier. His cock jumped, beating against Malfoy’s erection in enthusiasm, and growl tore out of Harry’s throat.

There was just something about Malfoy. Malfoy always made him lose his mind in a special way. They imploded near each other and exploded together. It was just that when Malfoy was around everyone else stopped existing.

 _Everything_ between them was personal. 

With another thrust against Malfoy, Harry pulled back just enough to look at their belts and put his hands over Malfoy’s pants. He looked back up, Malfoy’s labored breathing between them softly ruffling the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck. Malfoy’s lashes lifted from his cheeks as he slowly blinked up at Harry, and then, with an intention that simply felt _devious,_ Malfoy met Harry’s eyes, removed Harry's hands, and then proceeded to unbuckle Harry’s belt himself, holding Harry's gaze the whole time. 

Good gracious, when would Harry get tired of the git? Harry thought as he melted under Malfoy’s ministrations. Wrapping his hands around Malfoy’s neck, he gave himself up to Malfoy’s attention, his neck thrown back, his body loose as he lost control of his knees. He already knew the answer to that. Malfoy was someone he could never get tired of, no matter how many lifetimes they spent together. There was just something so elementally them. _Take me,_ he thought as another groan loosed itself from his chest, rumbling down to Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this listening to Sanctify by Years & Years and was inspired by @ano-ka-ba's Drarry frottage drawing on tumblr!!! It's beautiful go check it out!


End file.
